


The Golden Rule

by Abi_Bibi



Series: Confidence [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gender Identity, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV Multiple, Self Confidence Issues, Two Love interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abi_Bibi/pseuds/Abi_Bibi
Summary: Though the initial confessions are over, the rest of the class have yet to learn Chihiro and Kiyotaka's secrets, and the time for the big reveal is nearing. With no way to escape their fate, they must rely on each other to stay strong. (Abandoned)





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marquis Oliver](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marquis+Oliver).



> Hey welcome to part two of my first series. The only reason I'm continuing this story is my senior friend who read the first part in art class and demanded a sequel. So... Congrats Marquis. You're wish came true I guess. As always, any feedback is appreciated. (Yes including hate comments.) I proofread , but feel free to correct any mistakes you find. Thanks so much for sticking with this story into part two.
> 
> Tl;dr thanks for checking this out. Any feedback is appreciated. Including hate mail.

* * *

 

     For the first time since we got to this school, I woke up and was able to momentarily forget my troubles. Even as I slid on my uniform, I had a grin on my face. The strange thing about fear is that the closer you get to the thing you're afraid of, the less scared your brain will let you be; Especially in a scenario with a time limit. Somewhere along the way you start to accept your impending doom. When we were threatened with the new motive, I was initially terrified. But now, on the day I was so scared of to begin with, I felt nothing. I suppose though, that this is the peace you feel when you're out of options. And although I kept smiling, I knew it was out of despair rather than hope. And I knew that Makoto would be disappointed. That thought was enough to snap me out of the morning drowsiness, and bring my face back to it’s usual melancholic expression. Suddenly I remembered last night’s events and blushed furiously. Almost as frightful as the idea of my secret being exposed later that day, was the fact that I would have to face Taka after acting so shameful the night before.

 

The rest of the morning was filled to the brim with anxiety for what was to come. However, I eventually had to turn the doorknob, silently pray to whatever god was listening, and step out to face the rest of the day. 

* * *

     I was never the type to be late. When I say I’ll be there at a certain time I mean it. But today I walked painstakingly slow on the way to breakfast. Something in my brain kept telling me to just go back to bed and ignore everything. It’s not like monokuma can punish me for not going to the morning meeting. But by the time I had decided to sleep away my troubles, I was standing before the dining hall. As I turned to retreat as quickly and quietly as possible, I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. I didn't have to turn around to understand who was behind me.

 

     “Good morning Chihiro!” Taka yelled with his usual gusto. “How are you this fine morning? I hate to inform you that you were nearly tardy! You must have overslept; Worry not, I will not hold it against you!” Without waiting for a response, he pulled me along to the rest of the students, who -to my surprise- were all there before me. I knew I had made a stupid choice when all eyes were on me and Taka, who had still been holding onto my arm. My face reddened immediately when I realized how this must have looked to the others. He eventually got the message and let go before starting the meeting with his usual ear-bleedingly loud speaking voice. I took the opportunity to sneak away to Hina and Sakura’s table, still recoiling from the sheer volume so early into the day.

 

     Despite my best efforts in convincing myself not to listen, I couldn’t bring myself to be so blatantly rude to my classmate, especially after he had been so kind to me. He spoke with so much gusto now, that his somber, quiet attitude last night seemed like an illusion. However, even when he attempted to calm everyone down about our secrets, I could tell he was shaking in his boots. 

 

     “My fellow classmates! I know for many of you, today may seem daunting. But worry not! As long as we all stick together, we will survive. Do not let Monokuma get the best of you. These secrets may seem like the end of the world, but we are still alive, and that is what counts. When our secrets are revealed, we will not laugh, we will not judge, but most of all, we will not falter.” He cleared his throat for a moment before continuing on to the normal discussions. Of course no one had found anything as always.

 

     When he finished his lengthy speech, he practically sprinted to his seat with Mondo, as if he had been standing on lava the whole time. It seemed quite strange and out of place, but no one else seemed to notice, so I ignored it. It was at this point I realized I had been staring at them for far too long. I quickly turned back to my tablemates to find Hina regaling her greatest swimming achievements, but I realized soon after that I was struggling to pay attention. 

 

     “There I was, in lane three, the girl from Germany right behind me. She was fast. Almost too fast. I mustered up all my remaining strength and-” She paused and looked in my direction. “Hey Chihiro are you okay?” She had a puzzled look on her face that just screamed “you actin’ weird girl, what’s up?” apparently my lack of focus was plastered all over my face, because Hina was not the most perceptive person, and if it was noticeable enough for her to stop in her tracks, it must have been bad.

 

     “O-oh um, sorry Hina, I guess I’m just kinda out of it today.” I would also not consider myself a liar, but every once in awhile leaving out specific details is necessary. It didn’t take long for her to drop it and continue with her story. Sakura gave me a single look of concern, but quickly decided that I needed no further questioning. Sakura never made any unnecessary moves. She was always kind and wise and moved with precision. I suppose that’s why she gets along so well with Hina. They balance each other out and perfectly. Even then, Sakura chuckled when Hina spoke, and I even noticed a slight blush spread across her cheeks. And it may have been my imagination, but I swore I saw their fingers intertwined when Hina stood for dramatic effect.   


* * *

     But even as I attempted to pay attention to those in front of me, my eyes continued to wander to Taka and Mondo. The latter who was showing off his muscles, and the former, who was completely red in the face. And I couldn’t quite name the feeling that came to me when I saw this.


	2. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events from chapter 1 in a different perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. I fucked up and forgot to write for like 2 weeks. The chapter isn't even good enough to make up for it. Oh well, enjoy or whatever.

* * *

 

     That morning was just like any other. I woke up, showered, brushed my teeth, did fifty situps and thirty bicep curls, and carefully put on a clean uniform and a freshly ironed hall monitor armband. A hall monitor’s duty is to serve and protect the sanctity of the school, no matter how unsavory said school may be. I stepped out into the hallway and headed to the dining hall. We had a wonderful discussion and Mondo said I did a great job motivating the class. I spent the day training with Mondo and studying, and I slept great as always. That’s right. That day was just like any other. At least, that’s what I wanted to tell myself, as I stood frozen in front of my door. I quickly became frustrated as I couldn’t stop the shaking in my legs. I whispered quiet mantras to myself that gradually got louder, until I was practically screaming at myself to calm down. But no matter how loud I attempted to “motivate” myself, It wouldn’t change what was coming later that day. 

 

     My darkest secret. Having heard Chihiro’s last night, I felt guilty for being so fearful of mine. But the bigger problem was that I hadn’t been entirely truthful with him. No amount of apologizing could make up for telling such a dirty lie to a precious classmate. And for my own peace of mind. Unforgivable. The worst part was that the truth would be revealed later that morning anyway, so there was no need to leave out such a crucial detail. I could only imagine Chihiro’s face when he found out I lied. Would it be shock? Horror? Possibly even disgust or a look of betrayal. I bet he would forgive me, which would make the guilt even more unbearable. 

 

     I continued to scold myself for so long I nearly lost track of the time. How could I be so careless? I am supposed to set an example for my peers, and yet I was nearly late for my own meeting! With no further delay, I walked -not ran, as to not break the rules- at a brisk pace, while I thought of ways to apologize to everyone. But before I could truly think, someone caught my eye. 

* * *

     “Chihiro?” I exclaimed to no one in particular. Oh God. I thought I might die from the guilt, but I tried my hardest to put on my most enthusiastic face and greet him just the same as any other morning. “Good morning Chihiro! How are you this fine morning? I hate to inform you that you were nearly tardy! You must have overslept; Worry not, I will not hold it against you!” I took him by the arm and dragged him into the dining hall, pretending that I was only late because he overslept. Add that to the list of reasons to beg for forgiveness.

 

     As we stood right in front of the whole class, I wracked my brain for an enthusiastic speech to inspire my classmates, to bring light to this dark day. But as I pondered, I glanced down at Chihiro only to notice his face up in flames. I quickly released my grip on his arm and tried to ignore my embarrassment, beginning to yell to distract myself; The idea of the big reveal later that day making me shake in my boots.

 

     “My fellow classmates! I know for many of you, today may seem daunting. But worry not!  As long as we all stick together, we will survive. Do not let Monokuma get the best of you. These  secrets may seem like the end of the world, but we are still alive, and that is what counts. When  our secrets are revealed, we will not laugh, we will not judge, but most of all, we will not falter.” I cleared my throat, attempting to disguise my nerves. Continuing on with the daily discussions, there were no new discoveries. I don’t know why I keep holding on to the hope that anything will change. As soon as I was done talking, I raced -a bit too eagerly- to my seat with Mondo, and tried to ignore the shaking from the morning, which had unfortunately returned. 

* * *

     Mondo and I chatted the whole breakfast, and though we laughed, I could tell he was scared too. Despite everything however, he managed to enthusiastically share stories from his biker game, and I couldn’t stop the blush on my cheeks from forming when he started flexing. Yes, I’m a dirty liar, unfit to be in the presence of those I’ve wronged. The guilt was unbearable with Mondo right in front of me, and Chihiro just a table away. My real secret.

  
     Kiyotaka Ishimaru is in love with Mondo Oowada


	3. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I suck. I was really close to dropping the story this time. That might have been kind of funny after dropping a bomb like I did last chapter, but I'm not mean enough to do that to the 3 people who actually care. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it kinda sucks. I'll make sure the next one doesn't take 2 months.

     He’s loud and obnoxious, and honestly, probably next on the chopping block. Although it pains me to say so. Most likely, no one here will bother to get to know him. The real him. The one who’s kind, caring and sensitive. The one who’s self conscious, and has dreams and aspirations. Kiyotaka Ishimaru. If it weren’t for the newest motive, we might have never shared a conversation beyond a “good morning,” or “you’re late.” It’s only been a day, but he’s all that’s been on my mind. I suppose it’s to be expected that feelings would develop quicker considering the circumstances, but I can’t seem to shake the feeling that we knew each other before all of this. Are any of the others feeling this way? Am I just going crazy? Jeez, papa always told me that I think too much, and I’m starting to understand what he meant.

 

     “Hey Chihiro. Chihiro… Chihiro!” I jumped out of my own skin, as Hina’s yelling brought me back from yet another trance. “Seriously, are you okay? Should we go to the nurse’s office?” Many would claim that Hina is not the sharpest tool in the shed, and they may be right, but I’ll be damned if she isn’t one of the sweetest, most caring individuals I’ve ever met. And she understands more about people than others give her credit for. 

 

     “Don’t worry I’m fine. I just didn’t sleep well.” I suppose it’s not exactly a lie, but in the moment I realized something, I’m not the only one in this situation. It’s okay to be scared or upset, no one will think me weaker because of it. “Actually, I’m sorry Hina, I suppose that wasn’t exactly the whole truth. I think I’m actually just terrified for the rest of the day.” She took a moment to analyze my expression before sharing what was on her mind.

 

     “Well duh.” That took me by surprise. “Of course you’re scared. Who here isn’t? It’s not like it’s all roses and donuts for the rest of us. You’re not alone Chihiro.” Heat rushed to my cheeks as I realized how obvious and unnecessary my previous statement had been. My timing had never been the greatest. “Anyway, Sakura and I were gonna head down to the locker room for some training. You wanna come with? It might help take your mind off of the whole secret thing.” Oh no there it was. The question I dreaded every day here. The two sweetest girls in the whole school and I have to turn down every invitation because of my own stupidity. 

 

     “I’m sorry, but I’m just not-” Liar. Liar. You’re a dirty liar Chihiro. The voice inside my own head berated me with guilt. As I stopped in my tracks, I started to think, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if they knew. If they knew the truth about me, the sad, lonely little boy I really am. The girls in front of me began to look confused, but turned to leave with a “If you change your mind you know where to find us.” I acted without thought. “Hey um. Actually, I think I will come along. If the offer still stands that is.”

* * *

     “Really?!” Hina whipped around the moment the words left my lips with more excitement than I’d ever seen from her, and that’s saying a lot. She grabbed my arm and we skipped up to the second floor and I momentarily forgot what the problem was, that is until we actually reached the locker rooms. I froze where I stood as they slid their handbooks against the door. Luckily, this time Hina didn’t seem to notice something was wrong and ran right inside. Sakura was the one who turned to face me.

 

     “Are you sure there is nothing the matter Chihiro. Please don’t force yourself if you are not up to it.” Sakura’s strong gaze hit me in the deepest part of my soul, and I knew I couldn’t lie to her.

 

     “Sakura, I know we haven’t known each other long, but I feel like I can trust you. And, because I trust you I don’t feel right about……. lying to you. You and Hina have been nothing but kind to me but the truth is there’s something I’ve been hiding from everyone.” I started to tear up at this point, and noticing that no one followed her, Hina came out as well. “I’m not good enough to be your friend. You two deserve better.” I couldn’t stop the tears and I began outright bawling. Sakura placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort, and it only made me more guilty.

 

     “Chihiro, you are one of the strongest, kindest, most beautiful young women I have ever met, and nothing you could tell me right now could change my mind. I’m sure Hina agrees as well. You have the heart of a warrior; I can tell.” I couldn’t hold back anymore. All of my feelings just poured out of me all at once, and my heart felt as if it might burst.

  
     “But that’s just it. I’m not a woman!”


	4. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it boys, the big one. Wow I've been planning this chapter since day one, and I'm actually super happy with how it turned out. Hope you guys like. If I never write another chapter, consider this an ending that's open to interpretation. Don't worry though, I plan on ending it properly within this month. TRIGGER WARNING: some pretty offensive language directed at the lgbtq community. Uh, don't be a pussy I guess? Enjoy!

* * *

     “But that’s just it. I’m not a woman! I’m just a weak, girly little boy with no redeeming qualities! I don’t deserve you girls, I don’t deserve Taka, and I definitely don’t deserve Makoto!” My face flushed and I felt like dying. I collapsed into a pile of guilt and regret on the floor where I had stood. I didn’t even bother to look at their faces, although I could probably wage a good guess what they looked like. Smiles faker than my own facade. Encouragement more insincere than any friendship built in this school. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I’m the one who’s a filthy liar, I’m the one who doesn’t deserve the smiles and encouragement. But even knowing how well-meaning those actions were, I didn’t want to deal with them. I shut down.

     “Chihiro. Y-” Just as Sakura spoke up, a deafening crackle was heard, and that horrible voice I’ll never forget as long as I live came over the intercom. His tone was so cheery it sent shivers down my spine.

     “Alright it’s tiiiiiime! Everyone move your asses to the gym, double time!” No. I wasn’t ready; Although granted, I can’t imagine a time when I would be. I gently lifted my head, and as I moved to stand, I nearly fell again as my legs were shaking so hard, it felt as if the building was collapsing.

     “Come on guys, let’s go. We don’t want to make him mad.” Hina spoke in a tone so soft she could barely be heard, as she took Sakura by the arm and shuffled away. I stood completely still for what felt like forever, before slowly slinking off to the gym. By the time I arrived, nearly everyone was already there, including those who maybe wouldn’t be considered “model students.” I felt Taka’s eyes on me as soon as I walked in, but his usual stern expression had been replaced with a much more somber, empathetic face. I honestly think I would have prefered the former at this point. I couldn’t look him or anyone else in the eyes, so I drifted off to a corner where I could be alone.

     Not twenty seconds passed once everyone was gathered, before Monokuma’s plush body sprung up from behind the podium.

* * *

     “Looks like everyone’s finally here, I was getting sick of waiting! Lookin’ at you miss gloomy braids.” Toko scowled hearing her new nickname, and looked away in disgust. “Looks like nobody died this time! You god damned brats really need to learn your place. Oh well, seeing as no one broke the rules, I suppose I can’t issue a true punishment. However…” His expression -although it was hard to tell- seemed to become more sinister while relishing the dramatic pause. “That doesn’t mean there are no consequences! As promised, I’m gonna reveal your embarrassing memories and darkest secrets! Oh I’m so excited!” He took a moment to catch his breath and continued. “Starting with Makoto,” He slowly opened an envelope for the sake of tension, despite obviously having all of these memorized. “Makoto wet the bed until 5th grade! What a baby. Bet your mom hated you ‘cause she had to clean up for so long. Too bad she’s dead so we’ll never know! Too soon?” Makoto’s face was extremely red, and he looked as though he might cry. (Though most likely for his family, and not his embarrassment.)

     I could no longer listen, knowing that Makoto’s secret must have been much less traumatic than most others’. Despite my efforts to drain out the noise I couldn’t, But most details were lost to me in my daze. One after the other, spirits were broken. “Celestia grew up in the boonies and her real name is Taeko Yasuhiro!” “Despite acting tough, Byakuya is terrified of abandonment!” “Aoi once slept through a middle school swimming tournament, and her entire team held it against her until graduation.” One after the other after the other, I felt like it would never end, but then I heard a familiar name.

     “Next up, Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Ooooh this is a juicy one.” I looked over to Taka and immediately looked away, not able to bare his expression. He was white as a ghost, and looked as though he might shatter if you so much as poked him. ‘Come on Taka,’ I thought to myself. ‘Your secret isn’t that bad. Everyone will accept you.’ “Kiyotaka is in love with Mondo Oowada!” I couldn’t believe my ears. I shouldn’t have been that surprised that he withheld part of the truth from me, but it still stung a bit that he didn’t trust me enough, despite having stated otherwise.

     Taka crumbled, but Monokuma kept talking, pushing the knife as far as it would go.

     “You always fall in love too fast, don’t you gay boy? Just like in middle school when you confessed to a kid you knew for all of three days. Man, how long did that black eye hurt after he gave it to you?” Nobody said anything. Monokuma must have really been enjoying all of this to go on so long berating him. Taka was collapsed in a heap, hands over his head, trembling. This was too much, even for Monokuma. But even so, no one stood up for him, knowing the possible consequences. Even the hot-headed Mondo, was too frozen in shock to comfort the mess beside him. It was too pitiful. Too soon however, Monokuma’s shrill voice came over the loudspeaker.

     “Jeez what babies. We’re not even halfway done and you’re already breaking down like this. Fine. One more than we’ll take a break. I want you all at your best when I crush your spirits. Oh, this one is one of my favorites. It’s Chihiro’s turn!” Oh dear God no. I kept telling myself I wanted to get stronger but look at me, only thinking of myself as my friend sat collapsed across the room. So many thoughts swam in my mind in the instant I heard my own name. ‘What if everyone laughs?’ ‘What if I have a breakdown and people make fun of me my whole life?’ What if the people I care about don’t accept me? What if Makoto doesn’t accept me?’ Unfortunately, my inner monologue was cut short by the sound of my own facade being torn apart in front of me.

     “Even though he dresses like a girl, Chihiro is a boy! What a wuss!” Shut up. “Can’t believe the little tranny pulled it off for so many years.” Shut up. “He’s even a fag just like that one. What’s wrong? Scared your precious Makoto won’t accept you? Of course he won’t.” Shut up! I couldn’t keep myself from crying in front of everyone. The pity on their faces was unbearable, so I ran. And I kept running and running until I was out of breath. I choked on my own tears as I panted, and nearly threw up simply from coughing to hard. That was it; My life was over. And as hard as I tried to block out his voice from my head, I found myself agreeing with every word. Being as hard as it was to process my own thoughts as it was, I’m not surprised I didn’t notice the voice calling my name.

* * *

     “Chihiro? Hey, Chihiro! Where did you go?” Makoto. He’s the one person I wanted to see the least in that moment, but I don’t know what I expected, seeing as he was the kindest person I knew. “Oh there you are! Are you okay?” I fell down on my knees, whimpering and praying he would just go away if I didn’t react. Of course he wouldn’t. “Hey um, I know you probably just want to be alone right now, but uh I -um, Monokuma said that we only have five minutes, and I don’t want to think about what would happen if we uh, didn’t listen.” He was stuttering. I could tell he was having trouble coming up with the right words. I had admired how he always knew just what to say, but I think I had been looking through rose-tinted goggles at the time.

     I could tell by the awkward silence that he was thinking. At this point I had stopping crying, and instead sat sniveling, my head against my knees. And although I couldn’t see him, I felt Makoto crouch down next to me. I gently lifted my head and turned to look at him. He turned to me and gave a doofy smile and I remembered why I had grown to like him in the first place.

     “Hey um, I’m sorry. I know that wasn’t what you wanted to hear. Wow uh, I suck don’t I? Even now I don’t know what to say to make you smile. I just uh w-wanted to say that I think you’re really brave, and I don’t really care whether you’re a girl or a guy. I think you’re just swell either way.” With this he sighed, and put his head in his hands. I chuckled a little and wiped my eyes. I changed my mind, Makoto does always know what to say, even if he himself doesn’t realize it. “Um and also, I uh- oh jeez, I um always thought you were really cute, and smart, and you’re so nice, and uh, I guess what I’m trying to say is, I always liked you. And I don’t think that you being a guy will change that." His face was on fire beneath his hands, and I could feel mine heat up as well. My eyes went wide, and he must have noticed because he looked right at me, and before I could say a word I felt his lips gently press against mine


End file.
